Ravens
by YoungJusticeRocks12
Summary: Sequel to The Jordan White Story. During Young Justice:Invasion, Jordan meets a mysterious group of people who seem to connect to her past and are disturbing her future. Can she find out who they are before her present crumbles around her?
1. Chapter 1

I stalk my enemies in the shadows. I have been trying to catch these thugs for ages. Look at them talking about their stupid street gangs like we're in saint rows or something. I'm really trying not to punch the hell out of all of them but my person is Maria Blove. Biggest street gang leader in Gotham. I'm only here because Batman's doing his dynamic duo thing while everyone else is with their other superhero mentors. The rest who don't have any are here,trying to capture the most sluttiest yet powerful woman in America. I make the signal to move when several bullets fire. The team duck but I look for the sharpshooter. I can't see anyone until I see Arsenal and Starfire appear on the balcony of the warehouse. Of course he ordered this,he doesn't know when to keep his nose out of crime.

"Listen up crime scum. I brought you here because you are the most powerful gang leaders in Gotham. I can keep it this way if I get half of everything you get. Assuming you are clever,you will all take it and leave unharmed." Says his royal jackass. I roll my eyes at his 'supreme' speech.

"And if we don't?" Asks Hector Williams leader of the White Wolves.

"Then this."The imbecile lets fire with his automatic rifle on the table below. Scared the leaders run to the doors which are obviously locked.

"There is no way out. So either accept or suffer consequences."

I jump down on the bullet filled table. "Who made you so high and mighty? Fighting crime by being involved in it isn't something we should teach the children is it?" I say. He looks down at me and even with that helmet on, I can tell he is smirking.

"Who do you want?" He asks. I point to Maria and look at him straight in the eye.

"So we'll take her and be on our way." I say and jump off the table. Arsenal and Starfire jump from the balcony and my team follows.

"You're going to have to fight for her."

"Fight? Well. Normally I'd object but since you're asking." I say and roundhouse kick Roy in his face. He stumbles back and I cartwheel over the table to Maria. I go to punch her until I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to find Red Hood. I smirk and brush his hand off me. He lifts his gun but I kick it out of his hand and do a spin manoeuvre. Before he turns around, I pull his hips until his back is touching my chest.

"Someone is getting ahead of themselves." He says as I look at his waist. Where is it? He turns around and swishes his jacket revealing a knife. "Looking for this?" He says as he grabs it. I frown making him laugh. "You're cute when you do that." I roll my eyes again and backflip out of the knife's point. I could really do with Nightwing or Red Robin right now. I grab his arm and bend it,flinching his arm and drop it out of his hand. He reaches to pick it up but I get to it first and melt it until the handle is the only thing left. He is definitely pissed now. He comes at me but I jump out the way before taking his shoulders in my hands and bringing my knee to his stomach.

Madison,Trinity,Ben,Zatanna,Jaime and Mal had taken down Roy but Starfire was harder. I run over to help them but stop when I hear a metal scraping noise and running. I turn around to see that the leaders that weren't unconscious had gotten away.

"Crap. Batman's going to kill me." I moan fixing my ponytail that had been undone during the fight.

"Leave it. It looks good." Says Red Hood walking towards me still clutching to his abdomen. He stops and takes off his shiny titanium helmet to reveal the face that I desperately wanted to see again. I leave my hair out telling myself that it was because I wanted to but I'm lying.

"It was Batman who sent you here? Of course. Why else would you come here except to see the guy who has ruined every other relationship you had because of how good he was..."

"Finish that sentence. I really want you to finish that sentence. Maybe this time I'll aim a little bit lower." Jason puts his hands up in surrender. "Okay. Sorry. No need for you and I to get frisky is there now?" He smiles at me and grabs me by my hips. I try to push him of me but grabs my wrist with one hand and uses the other to hold my back stopping me from moving. Oh gosh. My cheeks are feeling hot. He knows I can't control myself when I get this close to him. I feel so embarrassed. My brother and sisters are watching, not to mention my sister's boyfriend and my friends. He pushes his waist onto my mine.

"Are you okay? You seem...flustered." He whispers in my ear. He chuckles softly sending chills down my back. God I hate him. So cocky. Thinking that he can just do this in front of everyone but I still cherish him like an idiot. The definition in his face and the way his muscles show through his top is making it hard to resist.

I shake my head hoping it will shake the thoughts out but with no luck. He puts his fingers on my chin forcing me to look in his eyes. They were so green and mesmerising. He leans into me but I attempt to push him off me, not using my full strength. My false attempt to try and escape his grasp makes him laugh so he thrusts his whole body to mine and forces his lips to mine. I stumble back from the force he put into it but his hands stops me from losing my balance.

It feels so familiar and normal to kiss him. My hand reaches for him newly dyed again black hair as he let out a moan. When I pull away from him, he grins.

"It's always fun to see you Jordan." He says as he removes his hands from me and puts his helmet back on. Him,Kori and Roy exit through the skylight leaving me and the team. Zatanna walks up next to me and places her hand on my shoulder as we leave the warehouse.

"Everytime."


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as we were zeta tubed into the cave, I run past everyone to avoid questions and grab my towel out of my room to try and wash the shame and embarrassment of me. Once my attempt failed, I change into my favourite outfit made of a white crop top with black skinny jeans, black heels and black and white leopard spotted cardigan that I leave unbuttoned. As I enter back,all eyes are on me so I know that Zatanna or someone has said something.

"What happened at the mission?" Asks Artemis.

"You left so why are you here so much?" I interject. She opens her mouth but instead laughs.

"Answer the question. I didn't tell them anything. I swear." says Zatanna holding her hand on her heart. I sigh. Might as well tell them.

"Nothing except...Red Hood was there." Everyone looks bewildered. "He was why all the gang leaders were there. He wanted to get a cut for himself."

"Is that it?" Asks Wally. I nod but Zatanna then interjects.

"I'm still not going to tell them but I will if you don't tell the truth." She threatens.

"Okay! Once we sort of lost Maria,Jason made a move on me. He held me to his chest making sure I couldn't move then kissed me."

"Tell me you didn't kiss him back." Asks Dick. He looks like he is pleading with me To say no but I don't say anything and they all take my silence as a yes. Artemis is just laughing her head off finding it so fricking hilarious.

"I couldn't help myself. It is Jason people! The guy who poured his heart out to me? The guy who was a actual boyfriend? My first real love!" I try to defend myself.

"Yeah and the guy who totally left you to become an assassin and join forces with an alien princess and ex sidekick!" Shouts Connor. As upset as I am in the boys reactions, it tells me they care. When Dick begged me to say that I didn't kiss him back and didn't answer, he tensed his jaw and fists. Wally was just as suspicion as his girlfriend about me and Jason and well Connor seemed frustration at my weakness which I also felt towards myself.

"Okay true but he died and was resurrected by the leader of the league of super assassins. I'm not trying to defend him,I'm trying to defend me. Despite the fact that he now a criminal,doesn't change anything. I can't help whom I have feelings for especially when I have to come across his ass every now and then. Plus may I say that you are all guilty of at least flirting with a baddy so just because I kissed one doesn't make me any worse!" I shout back. They all glare at me.

"Now I'm going to bed so if anyone had anything else to say,save it for tomorrow." I turn on my heels and stamp into my room like an upset toddler. I fall on my bed and fall asleep thinking about how my day went so wrong.

* * *

I awake with the graceful smell of cinnamon. I get up as I inhale the wafter of herbs and spices used in a composition of sweetness and magic. I went into the kitchen and M'Gann as usual was cooking something up. I smile at her as I make my mug of hot cocoa.

"I'm guessing you slept well." Says M'Gann. I nod.

"Yeah. You know throwing a fit makes you tired." I joke. I take my mug and go into the sitting room and almost drop my cup.

" I heard you had quite a fit last night. You must of had a good sleep then." Jason was lying across the sofa with his hands under his head and feet on the chair rest. He gleams at me with his blue orbs with his cheeky smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" I ask running up to him. He sits himself up and makes a mocking hurt face. "I thought you would like me being here." He chuckles making me give a chuckle. I sit down keeping my distance away from him as the rest of the team came in. Garth had his arm wrapped around Trinity with Dick doing the same to Madison.

"Hey hands off my sisters!" I joke. Dick laughs and Garth puts his hands round Trinity's waist. "Too old enough for public shows of affection."

"But you're old enough." Says Jason and slides next to me.I roll my eyes and push him away."Again why are you here?" I hiss this time.

"He is here because he is on the team now. Bats has insisted that we play nice and when I say we I mean you." Answers Dick. I drop my cup and stare at Jason. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!" I shout.

"Hey. I'm a valued member of this team now so you better get used to it." I stare at the guy who seems to always mess up my life good and bad.


	3. Chapter 3

I drop the towel and replace it with my laced underwear when there is a knock on the door. I quickly pull up my black patterned skirt and black mosaic print. I open the door to see Jason.

"Ugh. What do you want?" I say turning around to sit on my bed. You think he would be nice enough to save me anymore grief but no.

"Just hear me out okay. I know what you must think of me right now. You must think that I'm an asshole and a murderer. But you're wrong. I'm Jason. The Jason you went to school with. The Jason you loved to tease and joke about with and the Jason you fell in love with."

I stand up, fists clenched.

"Lets get this straight: you are not the same Jason. I want the Jason who knew what to say when I was upset. Who knew how to make me laugh. Who knew that he was the only guy. Not you. Not a murdereous,cynical antihero who thinks he knows how to beat crime by getting involved in it."

"That's Red Hood."

"Yeah which is you. Jason Todd the wanted assassin who thinks that just because he occasionally acts the hero means that he can do whatever he wants. Now I'm done with this conversation. It is nothing that we haven spoken about before." I say then leave my room. I instantly feel regret but I can't do it. I can't not hear or speak to him and then suddenly have a conversation about who he is. I know who he is and who he was and they are two completely different people and he can't convince me otherwise.

Everyone looks at me as I enter the foyer. Madison and Trinity run up to me seeming all excited.

"Jordan! Mum has some great news!" Squeals Trinity.

"And I care because?"

"Her and Bruce are getting married!"

"What!"

"Isn't it awesome!"

This can't be happening. Madison is going out with Dick and well me and Jason... the zeta tube interrupts my thoughts as the devils enter with Jason arriving as well.

"Are you two serious?" I ask running up to them before they even say a word. At first they blink at me then my mother smiles.

"If you mean the marriage then yes. We are dedicated to each other Jordan. Cant you be happy for me?"

"No I can't be fucking happy and bloody surprised that these two could be either!" I spit.

"Marriage? What the hell is going on?" Says Jason walking up to us. Dick who I'm sure is totally aware of the news also follows with Tim. Ben doesn't seem bothered but of course he wouldn't be.

"These two are getting married despite the fact it will never last. Madison and Dick are going out and now they have to be step brother and sister."

"Not forgetting Jason and you." Says my mum making me grit my teeth.

"That has nothing to do with it."

"It has everything to do with it! I can't be your step brother!" Shouts Jason surprising me. "You can't pretend that you're okay with this."

"I'm not okay with it! You barely speak to me and when you do you make snippy comments at me and now you're asking me to give you my blessing? Well you ain't getting it. I refuse to let you two ruin everyone's lives just to prove a point." I snap to my mother who I could see was getting angry.

"The only point we are proving is that we love each other!"

"No you're trying to prove me wrong mum! You're getting married to say that it did last. Bruce please. I'm begging you. Call it off. You and I both know this is a stupid idea." I look over tho Bruce who seems to look sad but I don't know why.

"How dare you try and destroy my happiness just because you don't have any!"

"I do and they are called Madison and Trinity. Also I have my friends to keep me happy. I just don't want it jeopardised because you made a dumb mistake."

"The only mistake I made was to let you join this team. Now you're older and still doing this. You have no life. No mother."

"You made that choice when you decide to ruin my life and choose your other three childrens over mine. And actually I do have a mother. Black Canary has taught me a whole lot. So has WonderWoman. So I have real women in my life." I say before leaving to my room.I lean against the wall my breathing heavy.

I don't realise I'm crying until my eyes sting and feel red. I drag myself down the wall and sit with my head buried in my hands. My life is falling apart. My ex is begging for my forgiveness even though he' acting like a dick half the time. My mum and father figure are getting married despite the fact that my sister and her boyfriend could become brother and sister and my life is breaking down. Collapsing. Jason can't be my step-brother. It would be wrong. The things we've been through,the things we've done are going to have to be erased because brothers and sisters can't act like that.

I wipe my eyes when I hear a knock in the door. I open it and Dick shows his sympathetic smile.

"We are going on a mission. I'll understand if you don't want to come."

"No I'm coming."


	4. Chapter 4

My head can still not process the events of today as we investigate the boxes and crates in the lab. I keep drifting from then to now. I can't comprehend which is fake and which I reality until I hear Artemis scream that she's found it. I'm guessing this it is what we were searching for. It is a serum bottle. Dick takes it and analyses it on the super looking computer. It comes up as unidentified.

"How could it be unidentified?" Mutters Dick but I can hear loud as day. My body sways as my head spins and everything looks bigger. I feel myself drop but am suddenly stopped. I realise that someone has caught me and by the bulging of the muscles I was right to assume it was Connor.

"Are you okay?" He asks as he helps me up straight. I nod despite my uncertainty. Just being here turns me topsy-turvy. I watch as Dick tried to name the substance but turn around when I hear a voice near the door.

"Well well. If it isn't the sidekicks. Jordan White. Hoping to catch you here." The voice or the now see able body is tall and dark-skinned like me. Her hair long and wavy and she is looks like a dominatrix.

"Why? You planning to spank me because I'm not really a fan of S&M." I snap out of my hypnotic like trance and focus on the girl. She looks very much like me with the red lips and similar figure.

"Am I hallucinating or are there two Jordan's?" Says Wally

"Okay that is weird. You two look so much alike." Says Jason. The girl smiles and walks up to Jason. "Mr Todd. I wouldn't mind a piece of you." Is this girl serious? She comes in and then starts flirting!

"Sorry. I've got too many girls taking a piece." He says looking at me. I ignore him and focus in the girl.

"Who are you?" I ask hoping that I'm not going to have to beat it out of her.

"I'm Hope Manson." She says without hesitation. I look at her body as she walks towards me and I smirk.

"Who made you? Cadmus? N.O.W.H.E.R.E?"

"What?"

"You are a clone which explains the similarities. I Think Bats will be interested to have a look at you. Ready to go?"

"Already got ya covered. Come on." Says Dick and he puts the serum in one of his compartments. I grab Hope as we jump put of the window after Jason soften the blow with a couple of shoots from his gun. M'Gann makes the bioship visible and I drag this Hope girl into the bioship.

* * *

As we zeta tube in, Dick fixes the intruder alarm which alerts Brice and unfortunately my mother as well.

"What's going on?" Asks Bruce.

"Got the serum and found a clone on the way." Says Dick giving the serum to Bruce who observes it carefully.

"You know what it is?"

"Not yet but gonna do it in the Batcave."

Bruce nods until he looks at Hope. Rochelle also looks at Hope and gasps.

"This is Hope. It looks like Cadmus has been lying to us."

"It's definitely not Cadmus. I'm sure of it." Says Connor.

"I'm not a freaking clone!" Shouts Hope. I roll eyes until Rochelle opens her mouth.

"You just don't know it yet. We are sort of professional when it comes to clones not knowing they are clones." I say trying to persuade her.

"Aren't you listening? I'm not a clone! I'm a human not a copy!" She stresses.

"We are trying to help you. If you just cooperate with us then-"

"She's not a clone." Says my mother interrupting M'Gann. She covers her mouth once she says it and I stare at her.

"How do you know?" I say through my teeth. I hope that it is a guess or something that wont make me break down again.

"Hi mum." I bit my lip and clench my fists. She cannot be serious. I have to close my eyes to stop my eyes from tearing.

"What does she mean mum?" Says Madison sounding hurt. Rochelle doesn't answer and Madison repeats herself.

"Go on Rochelle. Tell us what she meant." I say. She sighs and looks at Madison.

"She is your sister or more specifically Jordan's twin."

For a second everything is quiet until I can feel myself overload with heat.

"What! You are taking the piss today you know that right." I pinch the bridge of my nose and take a big breath to try calm myself.

"You said we were sisters,not twins!" Exclaims Hope.

"What? You've spoken to her?"

"Yeah. Today. She told me that you would infiltrate my lab and to look out for you."

"You gave out information?" Says Bruce. I swear to god this whole day is messed up. Dick is comforting Madison and Trinity is crying on Garth's shoulder while Ben looks like he wants to punch something with Raquel failing to calm him down.

"Is it really surprising? She lied to us about our father,her powers,our powers and now about me having a twin. Well I hope you are happy because you have officially broken me. Also you now have four children not five because I have no parents." I say and walk off.

I run into my room and sink into a ball. But then I wipe my eyes and change out of my spandex bodysuit I call a costume. I put on my jeans and a Kiss Me jumper with my comfy trainers. I leave my room and sit in the living room on the sofa. I put my feet up and hug my knees.

"Jason I'm not in the mood." I say to him. I move my legs and Jason sit next to me.

"I just really want to be alone."

"No you don't. I've known you for long enough to know that you want me to tell you if how you reacted was right or to tell you what you want to hear." Says Jason.I smile and he puts his arm around me.

"I hate her. Officially. Before I was just angry and bitter about her caring more about Trinity,Ben and Madison but then when she started talking about me not being able to see you. I though I hated her. But now she can never make this up to is dead to me now."

"Don't say that. She's been there..."

"For what? Anything she thought was important. When I was mourning you she said it was a shame that you died before we had a chance to get married. That was all she cared about and then three weeks after your funeral she said it was time for me to move on." I say interrupting Jason. I can feel the tears building up as Jason holds me to his chest. Although I'm not really friends with Jason, I'm not going to be quick to decline his shoulder to cry on. No matter what he is there when he can be, making me feel better and the one I confide in.

* * *

*Past*

At Bruce Wayne Mansions

"Thank you all for being here and for celebrating Jason 18th with him." Says Bruce dressed smartly in a tux. My mother standing by his side loving the attention as normal. Bruce moves aside as Jason walks down the stairs looking formal and smart for once. Soon the orchestra is playing and people are dancing. I go to greet Jason at the bottom of the stairs and when he sees me, he smiles.

"Hey James Bond." I say.

"Hey. Nice dress. It takes away all the attention from my stupid suit."

"Your suit isn't stupid. It's handsome." I reply. He chuckles and places his hand on my back and leads me to the middle of the room.

"So what do we do in these fancy party because the rest of the team don't seem to know either."

I look in the corner and the team are just standing there awkwardly making Jason laugh. I quickly run over there and drag Wally and Artemis onto the dance floor. I push them together and they start dancing. I do the same to everyone and before I know it,they are dancing like naturals. When I turn back to Jason, girls are swarming around him like bees attracted to pollen. They are all asking for a dance or for a date. Jason seems to be loving the attention so I leave him to it. I go onto one of the balconies and look at the stars.

"Hey. You're missing the party." I turn around to see Jason leaning in the doorframe,

"I thought I was crashing your vibe. Wouldn't want the girls to know that you get it from somewhere else."

He laughs and rolls his eyes.

"Jealousy isn't your best quality. Babe they are snobby rich girls. The only reason they are like that with me is just because they think I'm some bad boy that can make Daddy angry."

"Aren't you?"

"Yeah." He laughs "But I'm your bad boy. The one who will kick the hell out of anyone who captures you or makes you cry. Remember. Wherever you are, no matter what happens, I will always care about you. Even if girls catch my eye."

I walk up to him and punch him in the arm playfully. He hugs me and tells me I'll always be his and we go back inside and dance the rest of the day away.

* * *

**Present day**

"Jordan?" Says Jason snapping me out of it.

"Yeah?"

"You okay? You sort of zoned out.

"Yeah. I was just remembering something."

"Remembering what?"

"You and me. Before everything."

"Oh."

"The thing is though it was lovely. It was your 18th and we were on the balcony and you were telling me that no matter what happens,you will always care about me."

"And I meant it. Do you remember that speech that I made to you?"

"Yeah." I say and he takes off his top. He turns around to show me his arm which has a message on it:

_Whether I'm six feet away or six feet under, I will always love you._

_I'm your bad boy._

I try to hold back the tears. He turns to look at me and smiles.

"I got it done after I died. Thought the six foot under part was appropriate."

"Jason. It is amazing."

"I thought you would freak out since I permanently inked myself in the last words I said to you."

"Your last words to me was see you when I get back."

"Yeah well that isn't romantic is it?" I smile and pull him close to me. I then push him away when I realise that he is still topless and can feel his muscles pushing against my chest. He looks at me confused and I point at his top. He rolls his eyes and puts it back on again.

"Better?"

"Better."

I look at him for a while before giving him a little kiss on his lips. It was only short but still felt the same and in that moment, it felt just how it used to. I pull away realising what I've done. Me and Jason look at each other uncomfortably.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I've just messed everything up!" I say before putting my head in my hands. Jason moves my hands and tilts my head up to his eye level and gives me a little kiss.

"See. Now we are even. Don't sweat it." He says with a smile. I return his smile and give him another hug, embracing him in my arms.


End file.
